smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brotherhood
The 'Brotherhood '''was an organisation founded by ogre shadow magi in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, dedicated to the service of the Forerunners, particularly the Chaos God ''Cxuirva. Calling themselves clerics and establishing the practice of dark arts a form of worship, the radicals, via their greatest leader Il'grogg, had extensive influence over the Grumian Empire, with their seat of power residing in the Shadow Temple in the city of Highmaul, the capital of planet Prarvis. Origins After Cxuirva entered Surdrassil, it set about trying to claim the entire world-tree for itself. Its dark whispers spread across the planet Prarvis, homeworld of the ogres, and manifested in the form of twisted thoughts and perverse feelings. Eventually, the most inquisitive among the ogres - particularly, the two-headed ogre magi - were drawn towards the whispers to see from where they came. They travelled on a pilgrimage through the heart of the world, as the whispers grew louder and louder. Sensing that they could get a better glimpse from on high, the magi scaled Mount Gorian, where they were met by the horrifying, eldritch appendages of Cxuirva. Instantly enthralled by its power, the magi's feet were turned to clay, as the Chaos God forcibly mesmerised them with its terrible void energies. The choice was clear - serve the Shadow, or endure a slow colonisation of their planet. Indeed, Cxuirva was feasting on the planet's mass. Without action, it could, over the course of time, digest the entire planet and doom the Grumian Empire. Willing to save their ancient civilisation, Kog'thocer - the most powerful mage in ogrekind - pledged his fellows to the services of this evil eldritch abomination. The deal was done, and as soon as the magi were discharged from Mount Goria, they reformed their Brotherhood, now embracing lethal shadow magic. Cxuirva knew the power of the elements on the planet, but its influence wasn't strong enough to directly manipulate them from the confines of outer space. Thus, the eldritch horror spoke directly to the clerics, ordering them to run on the Throne of the Elements in order to unleash its powerful elemental lords. Kog'thocer, a former shaman, was hesitant in this deed, so when he tried to back out, Il'grogg betrayed and murdered him to become the new leader of the Brotherhood. Influencing Imperator Glithal'torth, the ogre emperor himself, they marched towards Throne Hill to begin the ritual, leading to a war between them and the orcs for control of the elements. The Brotherhood and their king reached the summit, only for the Throne to self-destruct in the presence of void energy. After exploding, a terrible elemental reaction unfolded which destroyed Prarvis; it killed 85% of the ogre race on that planet, and 42% of ogres everywhere. The Brotherhood was considered extinct, but it was later revealed that its leader, Il'grogg, was still alive - trapped underground by a landslide and frozen solid within a block of ice. The dark influence of Cxuirva melted away at the icy prison, where it once again ordered him to attack the Throne of the Elementals after Thrurn and his orcs had rebuilt it following the destruction of Grumia. Thus, Il'grogg lay in wait for his opportunity, and when the time came, created the New Brotherhood under the noses of the orcs and Eldari who now ruled the planet. When Tiz'galath corrupted the orcs and turned them into war machines of the Marching Horde, Il'grogg allied his shadow magi with them. Category:Organizations Category:Government organizations Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Smurf Manian's articles